


Blossom

by CATSINTHEWASTELAND



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CATSINTHEWASTELAND/pseuds/CATSINTHEWASTELAND
Summary: There's one thing Nikolai has been meaning to do.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my fave discord pals and my bro for the encouragement.

“Takeo, wait.”

Takeo stops and turns to look back at his ever present companion. Nikolai is stood a little distance away, Takeo having strode ahead, too caught up in the thrill of a fight. The undead have stopped their rampaging for now, giving the two time to recollect themselves and prepare for the next onslaught.

“What is it, Nikolai?” Takeo asks.

Nikolai purses his lips and raises his hands in front of him, one of them cupped in front of the other almost like he is sheltering something. Takeo notes that his partner is looking almost sheepish. Though Nikolai had called Takeo to stop, he now did not seem to want to make eye contact. Takeo smiles in fondness and crosses the distance to where Nikolai stands.

“What’s wrong?” He asks gently, placing a hand on one of Nikolai's raised arms. He still cannot see what Nikolai has in his hands.

“This is silly but…” Nikolai trails off and sighs, a puff of air as if he is preparing himself for something. Takeo waits patiently, knowing that Nikolai will explain in his own time.

“I found this,” Nikolai lowers one of his hands revealing a single flower held in the other. Takeo is not an expert on flowers, but to him it looks remarkably like a daisy with pale pink petals. Nikolai gestures towards Takeo with his hands. “May I?” He says, sounding unsure.

Takeo frowns faintly, not entirely understanding Nikolai's intent, but trusting him all the same. He gives a small nod, agreeing to Nikolai's wishes.

Nikolai’s eyes light up in joy, and then he reaches up with his free hand and brushes Takeo’s cheek with his thumb. “Hold still.”

He raises his hand further, resting it on Takeo’s head, and brings his other hand up, the one still holding the delicate flower, to join the other. Takeo feels Nikolai doing something with his hair, pushing aside the hair at the base of his bun. He frowns deeper in confusion, looking up at what he can see of Nikolai's hands, though he cannot tell exactly what the man is up to.

After some messing with Takeo's hair, Nikolai removes his hands and steps back to regard Takeo. He has a small smile on his face, as if proud of himself. “There.”

Takeo looks upward, though he knows he has no chance of gaining further understanding that way. He looks back at Nikolai, confusion still evident on his face. “What have you done?”

Nikolai's smile broadens and Takeo feels a warmth in his chest seeing Nikolai’s cheerful expression. He sees it all too few times it seems. Nikolai shows off his now empty hands and realisation dawns on Takeo.

“Ah. What does it look like? I cannot tell.”

Nikolai steps closer and cups Takeo’s face, still smiling, and Takeo’s heart aches at the sight. Nikolai leans in and presses a lingering kiss to Takeo’s lips.

“We will find you a mirror. You look beautiful.”


End file.
